Turning Round
by Annjirika
Summary: Every human has a Guardian Angel. Riku's is just a little closer to home... [one-shot] [soraxkairixriku]


_A/N: It starts out slow, chock full of original characters, but stick with it. The fic is Kingdom Hearts centered. Takes place a year after Kingdom Hearts, pretending that KHCOM never happened and somehow Riku and Sora returned to the Islands…of course. _

Summary: More serious than my usual fics. Kairi's past. Sora's visit. Riku's return. RikuxKairixSora One-shot

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

"Patience." He called, his booming voice echoing across the misty void. He took two steps forward to stand at the edge of the mountain, the haze churning in white and silver swirls about him as he walked. The blanket of clouds shielding the worlds from view trembled before him. If he'd had a sense of humor, he would have found his lack of the very thing he called for amusing. 'Patience' was a virtue he had never possessed.

An older woman, dressed in a long white dress, came walking across the abyss, treading on the mist as though it were solid. "I'm here, Hart." She spoke softly and slowly, never in a rush. She truly lived up to her name. She was a beautiful Guardian with long blue-gray hair and an enchanting smile that seemed to light even in the darkest of nights. Her eyes were amber and bright despite her age and when they looked within, they seemed to see everything one was and would be. Her voice never raised and her temper was nonexistent. She was Patience.

In one arm, she carried a child that was no more than 2 years old in human years. She had dark blue eyes that were speckled with purple, and her hair, though short and straight, was a sweet strawberry stained color. Strands the color of chocolate were found mixed in and it was as soft as the clouds themselves. Though she was human she was as beautiful as her mother, Love.

"Joi." Hart said gently, an uncharacteristically tender smile crossing his face. He was a callous and grumpy Guardian but he'd always had a weak spot for children, especially Joi. "Have you prepared her?" He asked, holding out his arms to the red-haired child. Her large and curious eyes never left his, just as her fingers never left her mouth, as Patience handed her to him.

"She's ready. We've decided we shall call her Kairi, meaning-"

"_Separate_." Hart mused. "Fitting for a destiny such as hers." Kairi rested her head against the shoulder of her grandfather and whined. She did not like to be still for long amounts of time.

"The name was not chosen lightly." Patience smiled softly at the girl, playing with her toes to keep her preoccupied. Though she was a higher being, humans were her job and her fondness for them never wavered.

Hart, on the other hand, liked to deal with humans only as he had to. He thought they were crude, ill-mannered, and lower mortals. When he would go on a rampage about the minimal intellect of humans, Patience would to point out, ever so politely, that he _was_ a Guardian and meant to protect these lower life forms whether they were unintelligent or not. Love, his daughter, shared her mother's affection for mankind. Especially her charge, Edward.

_Edward_. Hart thought to himself distastefully. _It's even a common name_. Love had left Utopyas, the paradisiacal world in that all Guardians resided, and renounced her title and all her duties as 'Guardian' to marry the human and live with him in his world. She returned 2 years later, only to announce her pregnancy and beg her parents to take the twins. She thought they would have the blood of the Guardians and wanted them to have a choice as to what path they took. Just because she herself were irresponsible and a disgrace to the Guardian heritage didn't mean her children would have to follow suit. When Hart and Patience agreed, they had no idea that little Joi was of human blood. Her sister, Harmoni, was a mix of both.

Guardian law prevented humans from residing in the Utopyas with the elders, no exceptions ever made. Guardian law was different from human law in that it was never to be broken, never to be bent, and never to be beaten. Except for this once. Hart had pleaded with the Higher Power to rearrange the destiny of certain choice humans to include another's life. The Higher Power agreed and Joi, now to be known as Kairi, would be placed in the care of her grandmother from her Edward's side, Kadae Matheiu. Harmoni would be given full Guardianship duties to her sister as soon as she was old enough to accept the occupation.

Patience let her hand sweep across the mist below her. It billowed out of the way, giving a clear image of the small bedroom belonging to a young boy named Riku as he played with a group of wooden blocks. He was her charge. "Poor child…" She murmured, her eyes kind as she looked down at him. "He had such a bright future spread out in front of him."

"It is for the best. He'll have his Guardian."

"Yes. I know this. But…he was to be the Keyblade Master…he was so full of light." She looked to her grandchild. "You are his light and his darkness, Kairi." She said decisively, speaking as though the girl could understand. Kairi stared at her sweetly. Her eyes were like that of a child, innocent and honest.

"Let us do this Patience." Hart said deftly. He waved his hand in the same fashion that she had done moments before and watched as the image of the boy fade out and in its place, a empty dirt path appeared. He stepped out onto the image and immediately felt his feet hit the soil. "Here we are, child. From here on out you are called Kairi." He lowered the girl to the ground and straightened. She cried out and lifted her arms, wishing to be held again. Hart simply looked at her, wanting nothing more than to scoop her up and take her back to Utopyas with him. He knew that could never happen.

Kairi's eyes welled up with tears and she began to whimper, stretching her arms higher over her head. "Up!" She demanded.

"Mathieu is coming, Hart." Patience warned gently from above.

Hart looked up at her as she peered down at him from the cloud a few feet up. "I'm coming." He said and cast a last glance at his annoyed granddaughter. "Good luck child. I'll be watching you." He told her quietly. With a quick wave of the hand, the floor of white fog replaced the dirt road and Hart was back on his mountain. He stared down at the view of the world and watched as the old woman sauntered up over the hill. Her eyes fell on the sobbing girl and her pace quickened. "Child…child what's the matter?" She called out.

Patience sighed and gestured the image away. In it's place, Riku's room came back. The door to the bedroom flew open at that very moment and in stormed his very angry, very large, very drunken father. "So it begins." The elder Guardian sighed, shaking her head as the man began yelling his silver-haired son.

The mother flew in, tired and weary and trying hastily to get him to leave Riku alone. The father replied by shoving her back against the wall. She stumbled over the blocks in the floor and fell, forcefully hitting her head. Riku, only 3, cowered in terror against his small bed frame and hid his face in his knees.

"This is it you know." Patience spoke evenly. "It'll be during one of these moments that he chooses the darkness."

"He's going to be fine. It isn't your place."

"Yes." She said and with a final shake of her head she walked away.

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z _

She wrapped her fingers around the steaming mug of coffee and carried it into the front room, switching off the kitchen light as she went. The early morning sun streamed through the windows and made the room a brilliant orange. Sora slept on, undaunted by the brightness or the time. She smiled to herself and sat on the overstuffed loveseat across from the sofa, his makeshift bed, and tucked her legs underneath her. She liked to watch him while he slept.

He was especially Sora-like this morning, curled up on the couch and buried under a huge fluffy comforter. His handsome face and crazy hair were the only things visible. Kairi took a sip of the sweetened coffee and cringed. It was too hot.

Outside, birds screeched at each other and the wind rattled the windows. The perfect windy day. _When Sora wakes up I'll see if he wants to go with me on my morning run. If he wakes up before noon, that is._ She thought to herself when she noticed he was drooling. Another trademark Sora moment and she loved it. The more comfortable he was here the more he would want to stay. Kairi didn't want him to leave again, even though she knew he was only here for a few days 'visit'. He didn't know it yet but when he left, Kairi planned to go with him.

There would be no 'you'll get in the way' this time. She was determined not to lose her best friend again _especially_ if he went to look for Riku. She knew that idea was going to come up eventually but she was prepared for it. She understood that he was busy and he was the Keyblade Master and he had a lot to do and find and fix…but she figured she could fix it with him.

Sora must have picked up on being watched because he stretched. His bleary eyes opened slowly and peered at her for a couple of seconds, trying to register her face. She giggled. "Hi sleepyhead."

He pulled himself to a sitting position and gave a huge yawn. "Mornin." Kairi couldn't help but laugh again. The right side of his hair, where he had slept on it, was almost completely flattened (any hope of getting those spikes totally plastered down was useless) while the other side stood straight. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What is it?" He reached up and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, blushing subtly. "Oh boy." He muttered, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, the drool is charming. It's just the hair that I'm looking at." She teased. The truth was she really did find _most_ of his sleeping habits adorable. She found pretty much everything about Sora adorable; especially the older he got. He was almost 17 now (she had turned 17 a few weeks ago and it had always bothered him that she was older, even if it was only by a month) but little had changed with him. Sure he was much taller and more filled out and had graduated from cute to incredibly handsome, but he was still goofy, still cheesy, and still Sora.

As for the sleeping habits, well, she wasn't sure if he still kicked or not but back when the two of them plus Riku had sleepovers, Kairi would wake up with bruises and he would wake up with a black eye. He didn't seem too worried about his appearance this morning though because the next words out of his mouth were – "Smells good in here. What's for breakfast?"

_What a guy. Food is always on his mind_. She thought. "I don't usually eat breakfast but I made some coffee. I'd be happy to fix you something-"

"No, no I can make something for myself. Since when do you drink coffee?" He peered at the mug in her hands curiously.

She looked down at the contents, still hot and steaming even now. "Since I discovered it came in flavors like peppermint and dark chocolate. Here, try it." Kairi stood and held out the cup.

Sora looked at it uncertainly for a few seconds before finally shrugging. "Thanks." He accepted it and, with his eager friend watching closely, held it up to his lips.

"Oh wait! It's-" She remembered to warn him about the scalding-factor a little too late.

Sora took a mouthful. His eyes widened slightly as he swallowed it and handed it back to her. "Not only is it gross, it burns." He fanned his mouth with his hand dramatically.

Kairi laughed and put the mug on the coffee table. "I'll get you some water." Her offer was turned down quickly as he pulled her down next to him. She practically sank into the feather-filled comforter. It was the fluffiest she had and she had always loved it. She had memories of hiding away in it until her unsuspecting grandmother got close enough. Then she would pop out and shout 'boo'. Of course looking back on it, She knew grandmother had just pretended to be startled. She'd known Kairi was there all along. Those were back in the innocent Hollow Bastion days. This blanket was the only thing she'd brought along to the Islands; it was the only thing she had to remember it by anymore.

"Just sit with me for a while. I've missed you." He yawned again and rubbed the side of his face, the action making the statement seem less affectionate and more comical. The yawn was dangerously contagious and Kairi found herself catching it.

"I m-missed you…too." She managed to reply despite the infectious yawn. "But do you really want to just sit? It's a beautiful day out there, all bright and warm. It _is_ your first day back on the island, after all. Besides, I usually go for a jog around...an hour ago. I was waiting to see if you wanted to come with me."

Sora gazed vacantly at the loveseat across the room. "Yeah, I'll go with you. I get to eat first right?" He grinned down at her, his eyes twinkling good-humoredly.

Kairi turned her head and nodded. "Yeah and then you get to brush your teeth. Talk about morning breath." She loved to poke fun at him.

"Okay okay _mom_." He sighed with exaggerated shame and slowly got to his feet, his shoulders hunched over miserably. Kairi saw the opportunity and didn't hesitate to take it. She lifted her foot and, placing it squarely against the small of his back, kicked him forward. He stumbled forward a little, chuckling. "Thanks Kairi. I love you too."

"Yeah yeah, get goin' you lazy bum. I plan to show you what exercise _really_ is." She winked mischievously and watched as he wandered toward the kitchen in search of breakfast. When he was out of sight she looked down at herself and noticed, much to her amazement, that her heart was racing. _Sora_ had caused this?

"Hey Kai, where's your bowls?" Sora poked his head out of the kitchen doorway.

Kairi, startled and embarrassed by her thoughts, tried to remember where she kept the dishes. "I think they're in the cabinet above the sink." She answered, a little more breathlessly than she would have preferred.

Sora grinned. "You think huh?" He was just teasing and didn't wait for an answer. A couple seconds later Kairi heard the cabinet door open followed by his sarcastically enthusiastic, "Would you look at that? You were right!"

Kairi smiled to herself even though she was the object of his friendly ridicule. "Very funny Sora. I'm gonna go put on my shoes okay?"

"Okay." He began to hum a tune Kairi wasn't familiar with. He had always been a morning person too, the polar opposite of Riku. Riku was like a bear in the morning, stomping and grunting at everyone and everything that passed him. Sora used to drag her into trouble during those sleepovers. He talked her into tickling Riku's nose with a feather while he slept and putting shaving cream all over his face and watching from the couch (the safe zone – nothing could penetrate the safe zone) as he discovered it. Those were just two of the jokes the pair would play on the older boy.

It was depressing to think about Riku for Kairi. She had been missing him and Sora enormously lately, seeming to hit a memory with every turn she took on the small island. Now that Sora had returned, even if only for a week or so, she had begun to think even more about Riku. She shook her head to rid herself of the feelings and rose to her bare feet. This wasn't the time to dwell on these things. Maybe she'd talk them out with Sora later…

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z _

"I'll catch up with you, okay? Go ahead." Sora called from the living room where he was busy tying his shoes. Kairi stooped down, locking her knees and touching her toes. She felt her back pop in several places and sighed, stretching upward again.

"If you're sure…" She leaned against the open door, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"I'm sure." He shouted. Kairi closed the door and took a deep breath, the salty air crisp and clean. She loved days like this. Days when everything seemed to be on her side and nothing seemed to be wrong. These were the days when she felt normal and happy, even happier knowing that Sora was staying with her. It was the days she felt on top of the world, like _anything_ could happen and it would be in her favor and nothing would break her spirit. She loved these days.

As she started her jog, she began to wonder how she was going to break the news to Sora that she was going to trail him on his next adventures. The direct approach seemed the safest, since Sora never had picked up on subtle things. And she wanted to learn how to fight so that she would be able to hold her own. She didn't want him to get hurt because he was too busy trying to protect her. More than anything she regretted sitting by, making necklaces and singing songs, and not training with the rest of them. Even Selphie used to spar with the boys and _she_ used a jump rope. These issues would undoubtedly bring up more issues.

Like Riku. Kairi didn't know how to approach that subject either since Sora hadn't so much as mentioned Riku at all yet. She wasn't sure what his feelings toward him were since, after all, Riku had betrayed and then forbade him from seeing Kairi at all. Sora never was one to hold a grudge or stay mad for more than a few days. The biggest fight Kairi had ever been in with him was a measly 24 hours, until he apologized the next morning. That had been about a game of hopscotch though, not treachery and kidnapping. And since Sora hadn't said a word about their old friend, Kairi suspected the feelings regarding said friend were a little less than sociable.

Kairi slowed her pace to a walk when she realized she'd already reached the front side of the island. The docks sat in the distance, the small, wooden canoes colliding against each other with each wave. Beyond that sat the old ship, the island's only restaurant which used to be a vacant old hull. The trio used to explore its dark belly just as the sunset, pretending it was a cave filled with horrifying monsters and beasts and ghosts. Kairi would play the part of the captured princess and her brave knights would come slashing through the harrowing darkness to save her.

That and the Secret Place had been their main hideouts. The tree house had been off limits for her though, a 'no girls allowed' impenetrable fortress created by and for the boys of the island. Kairi and Selphie were never allowed to sit in on the meetings, hence the 'no girls allowed'. In retaliation, the girls recruited other accomplices and created their own club in a little cave near the spot where the raft had been built. The wars for turf that followed were fast, fun, and furious.

It became a 'who could steal what from the other club first' and in a big way. It was a struggle to keep all your possessions safe and carried around with you. It was especially important to stay in groups at all times and keep to open areas because no one knew who was lurking behind that shack or behind those trees. Those were the good times. Kairi missed the good times.

She glanced over at Paopu Island; the small isle connected by a long wooden bridge, and was hit with a fresh wave of memories. Riku would spend hours upon hours on that Island, sitting, sleeping, and sparring. It was his favorite spot. It was also the last place the three of them had sat together before the ordeal. The memories were so fresh that Kairi almost thought she could see Riku himself sitting on the crooked tree.

Hold on.

She thought to herself, her mouth slowly slipping open. She wasn't having a flashback or seeing a hallucination. She was seeing him.

_Riku_.

She started to yell his name but stopped as doubt crept into her mind. What if it wasn't Riku? What if she was simply going mad? She ran to the shack, up the stairs, and out onto the bridge before stopping once more to look. From the back he looked almost the same, wearing a long, black trench coat instead of his yellow shirt and blue pants. His hair was the same as it had always been – unmistakable. She became aware of the blood rushing in her ears and her heart's rapid pounding. She was scared, anxious, and excited all at once and couldn't seem to stop trembling. It was exactly how she felt when Sora had appeared on her doorstep the morning before.

At first she wasn't sure she could move, seriously contemplating a quick escape. What if he wasn't Riku but Ansem still in Riku's body? She took a deep breath and walked forward. Her unsteady steps were uneven, hollow clunks against the wooden planks. Ahead of her, Riku's head turned to the left just slightly. He heard her coming.

"So am I crazy or is it you?" She managed to call when she found her voice. A few feet away, what she considered a safe distance, she stopped and stood quietly. She felt she had made the first move and now the ball was in his court. Very slowly he turned fully around, looking every bit as uncertain as she felt. Tears sprang to her eyes of their own free will as soon as she caught sight of his face. He looked older now and his eyes seemed to be even deeper green than they had been when he'd left.

The long, black strip of cloth he had been clutching in his hand slipped to the ground. "I'm sorry." He spoke in a low voice and averted his gaze from hers. He almost looked ashamed to be standing in front of her.

"Sorry? Why?" Kairi asked with genuine confusion. The ocean had never seemed louder to her than it did then. "You're home…Riku." She said, taking a small step forward. Her foot slipped off the edge of the bridge and fell against the sand of Paopu Island. "Granted it took you a while but…how? How did you get out of Kingdom Hearts?" She hadn't meant to bring that up so quickly but she felt it was an important question, one that deserved direct attention. She trusted for the most part that the man standing in front of her _was_ Riku but she just needed to be 100 sure.

He took a hesitant step forward too and paused to watch for her reaction. She didn't know what he expected her to do. Flinch? Run? Scream? He looked relieved when she didn't. "You aren't mad at me?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Mad at you? Why would I..." She trailed off, taking in his meaning. In reply, she just shook her head.

"I was so sure you'd hate me." With those words, he closed the gap between them and embraced his friend tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. As Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck, she became aware of how much smaller she felt in his arms. Even smaller than she did compared to Sora.

"I don't hate you." Kairi said finally. "I'd never hate you. I forgave you a long time ago, now I'm just glad you're…" She faltered, losing her train of thought. Riku was showing no signs of letting go anytime soon so Kairi repositioned herself to more easily hold him. Something told her he needed her right now. She could only imagine the hell he'd faced locked behind that door.

Hollow footsteps approached from behind, crossing the bridge to greet them. Not soon after, Kairi felt a hand on her back and saw another hand rest on Riku's shoulder. Sora. Riku straightened himself at the touch, breaking the hold he had on her. Kairi hastily wiped away the tears that had glided down her cheeks, embarrassed to be caught crying in front of him.

"Sora." Riku addressed him solemnly. He probably thought Sora hated him too.

"Good to see you." Sora grinned, thrusting his hand out to shake Riku's. Kairi felt an immense outpouring of pride for Sora at that moment. She was so thankful that Sora _wasn't_ angry with him.

Riku half-smiled and accepted the handshake. "You too, Sora." The trio grew still as the old friend's dropped hands. None of them knew what to say or do next. Riku's unanticipated appearance had shocked and silenced them all.

After a seemingly eternal and wordless moment, Kairi cleared her throat and looked to the black-clad warrior. "So um, you must be hungry?" She asked cheerfully. "We could talk over brunch or something."

"Yeah…I could go for that." Riku answered, slowly letting his eyes travel the length of the island. It was as though he couldn't believe he was actually here.

"I know!" Kairi clapped. "Let's have a race! Whoever gets to my house last has to cook." She suggested with a grin. It was meant to be a joke, a stab at the old things the best friends used to do together, but as she glanced between the two boys she knew there was no mistaking the look in their eyes.

Sora looked at Riku…Riku looked at Sora…

"What do you say we just walk?" Sora shot down the idea after a tense moment.

Riku relaxed somewhat, though looking faintly disappointed and nodded. "Yeah let's just-"

Without warning, Sora spun around and leaped off the side of the bridge. "Sora!" Kairi cried, running to the edge. She realized in an instant that he was fine.

"See ya there, losers!" He yelled over his shoulder as he jogged off toward the woods. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. She thought for sure that Riku would have been much maturer now than to be baited by one of those tricks…but apparently she was wrong. Riku jumped off the bridge just as Sora had and landed like a cat on his feet.

Kairi followed a little more carefully, falling behind the boys as they ran. She didn't mind cooking. For her, it was just nice to have her boys' home. Some things would never change.

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

"Tell me, Patience. How did that boy get out of Kingdom Hearts? I thought he was locked in there for good." The 17-year-old redhead peered down at the image of the three friends, her indigo eyes sparkling with amusement at their antics.

The elder woman next to her cocked her head to the side and said gently, "You just worry about your sister. Riku's being taken care of." Patience smiled at the frustrated look Harmoni gave her and turned to begin walking down the mountain slope.

"That's not an answer!" Harmoni called after her, climbing to her feet.

Patience slowed her pace enough to reply, "Exceptions are forbidden…but loopholes. Those are a different story entirely. You may be a Guardian, Harmoni, but you are still young and you have much to learn. Try not to learn it all at once."

Before Harmoni could complain about the cryptic reply, Patience had blended in to the white fog and left her granddaughter to her own thoughts. Harmoni sighed and looked back at the image of her sister walking along the beach. She'd never understand what it was to be a Guardian. It was hard enough being half-human in Utopyas and having to try extra hard to make up for it…

"Hold on…" She muttered to herself. She whirled around and began to follow the path where Patience had disappeared. The more she thought about the theory, the more sense it made. She'd never met Riku's Guardian before. She didn't even know the _name_ of the Guardian. Maybe her sister _wasn't_ quite as human as everyone had been led to believe…

_z-z-z-z-z_

_The End_

_z-z-z-z-z_


End file.
